james_camerons_avatarfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Na'vi (Sprache)
thumb|250px|[[Neytiri bringt Jake Sully die Sprache der Na'vi bei]] Die Na'vi Sprache wird von den Einwohnern des Planeten Pandora im Film Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora gesprochen. Sie wurde von dem Linguisten Dr. Paul Frommer für diesen Film erfunden. Na'vi sollte von den Darstellern aussprechbar sein, aber nicht einer menschlichen Sprache ähneln. Aussprache Das Apostroph ' ist ein Stimmabsatz wie im Deutschen zwischen den zwei e des Wortes beeilen. Das y wird wie j gesprochen, und das ì ist ein kurzes ɪ wie in Mitte. Das w wird wie ein englisches w gesprochen, das v mehr wie ein deutsches w wie in Wasser. Das z wird wie stimmhaftes s in Rose, und s wird stimmlos wie in Essen gesprochen. Bei tx, kx, px wird der Anfangslaut mit viel Druck ausgesprochen, dann folgt eine kurze Pause und erst dann beginnt der Vokal mit einem Knacklaut. Das bedeutet, das x selber bezeichnet nur diese ejektive Aussprache, hat aber selber keinen Lautwert. In manchen Fällen wird die Betonung durch einen Akzent über dem Vokal angezeigt (dies geht aber beim ä und beim ì nicht). Konsonanten Vokale Außer den 7 Vokalen gibt es 4 Diphthonge: aw aw, ew εw, ay aj, ey εj. Zu den Vokalen muss man auch die beiden Doppellaute rr und ll rechnen, die anstelle eines Vokals silbenbildend vorkommen. Wichtige Ausdrücke Bitte = rutxe Hallo = kaltxì Ich sehe dich = Oel ngati kameie (-ei- ist positiver Gefühlsausdruck) Geht es dir gut? = Ngaru lu fpom srak? Tschüss / Auf Wiedersehen = kìyevame Eywa sei mit dir / Auf Wiedersehen = Eywa ngahu Danke = irayo Vergib mir / Entschuldigung = Oeru txoa livu Nicht schlecht = tsun tivam Ich weiß = Oe omum Verstanden = tslolam Trottel = skxawng Das Band = tsaheylu Persönliche Fürwörter Singular ist die Einzahl, also oe=ich, nga=du, po=er/sie/es. Der Dual ist die Form für zwei, also moe=wir zwei, oeng=ich und du, mefo=sie beide. Der Plural steht für die Mehrzahl. Daneben soll es in Na'vi auch einen Trial (Grammatik) geben, der für 3 Dinge oder Lebewesen derselben Art verwendet wird. Bei wir unterscheidet man, ob der Angesprochene mit eingeschlossen ist (inklusiv, in der Tabelle: wir alle), oder ob er nicht mit gemeint ist (exklusiv, in der Tabelle: ich/wir). Feierliche/höfliche Formen: Ich = ohe, du = ngenga Besitzanzeigende Formen: Sie werden aus der Pronomen mit der Endung yä für den Genitiv gebildet, z.B. * mein = oeyä * dein = ngeyä * sein/ihr = peyä * unser = ayoeyä * euer = ayngayä * ihr = ayfoyä Geschlecht * Männliche Endung = -an * Weibliche Endung = -é (diese ist betont) Beispiel: * tsmúkan = Bruder * tsmuké = Schwester Das Pronomen der dritten Person (po) kann für er,sie,es verwendet werden. Nur wenn es betont werden soll, kann aber das Geschlecht mit einer zusätzlichen Endung angegeben werden: * Er = poan = po + an (männlich) * Sie = poé = po + é (weiblich) Mehrzahl * Vorsilbe me- wenn es sich um zwei handelt (Dual) * Vorsilbe ay- bei vielen (Plural) Beispiel: * nari (Auge) -> menari (zwei Augen), aynari (viele Augen) * taronyu (Jäger) -> mesaronyu (zwei Jäger), aysaronyu (viele Jäger) Bei Verwendung der Vorsilben ay- und me- ist zu beachten, dass sich der folgende Anfangslaut verändern kann. Dies nennt man Erweichung (Lenition), siehe nächster Abschnitt. Erweichung (Lenition) In Wörtern, die erweicht werden, kann die Mehrzahlkennzeichnung wegfallen. tokx (Körper) -> Mehrzahl = aysokx oder sokx Die Erweichung kommt außer in der Mehrzahl von Hauptwörtern auch nach bestimmten wikt:Präpositionen wie mì (in) vor. Fälle * Akkusativ (wen) = -ti * (wer) = -l, für den Urheber in Sätzen, in denen auch ein Objekt vorkommt * Der Urheber in Sätzen ohne Objekt wird nicht extra gekennzeichnet Beispiel: Oe-l nga-ti kame. ich-Erg du-Akk sehen. Ich Sehe dich. * Genitiv (wessen) = -yä * Dativ (wem) = -ru * Topic-Marker, Bezeichnung des Handelnden als eine Art Betonung (wer) = -ri Bei dem letztgenannten Marker fällt der eigentliche Fallmarker weg und das Wort wird meist an den Satzbeginn gestellt. Präpositionen * ma Anrede * fa durch, mit * hu zusammen mit * fpi wegen * ne zu, nach (Richtung) * ftu von, aus (Herkunft) * ta von * ìlä via, entlang * ka durch, über * mì in * eo vor * kip unter (vielen), zwischen * lok nahe Eigenschaftswörter Sie sind unveränderlich, haben also keine Mehrzahlformen. Sie werden mit einem a zwischen Hauptwort und dem Eigenschaftswort verbunden. ngim-a kilvan lang-Attr Fluss der lange Fluss = ein langer Fluss kilvan-a ngim Fluss-Attr lang der lange Fluss Die Silbe a- wird nur vor oder nach Hauptwörtern verwendet. Verben Die Verben (Tätigkeitswörter) werden je nach Zeit verändert, nicht aber nach der Person. Die Zeiten sind Vergangenheit, nahe Vergangenheit, Gegenwart (nicht markiert), Zukunft und nahe Zukunft. Es gibt zwei Stellungen für diese eingeschobenen Silben: nach den ersten Konsonanten der vorletzten Silbe, und nach den Konsonanten der letzten Silbe. Zeiten: * taron = jagt (Präsens) * t-ìm-aron = hat gerade gejagt (Perfekt) * t-ay-aron = wird jagen (Futur) * t-er-aron = ist am Jagen (Vorgang nicht beendet, unvollendeter Aspekt) * t-ol-aron = hat gejagt (Vorgang beendet, perfektiv) * t-ìrm-aron = war gerade am Jagen (ähnlich unserem Imperfekt) Es gibt auch ev oder ov, die wohl für eine weiter entfernte Vergangenheit stehen. Die folgenden beiden Silben stehen im Verb noch vor dem Zeitmarker: * Partizip (-end) us * Reflexiv (sich) ìy Beispiele für Partizipien * rey leben ** r-us-ey lebend ** ke-rusey tot (nicht lebend) * tslam verstehen ** tsl-us-am verstehend ** txan-tslusam weise (viel verstehend) Beispiele für Reflexivformen * yur waschen ** y-ìy-ur sich waschen * tspang töten ** tsp-ìy-ang sich töten * pawm fragen ** p-ìy-awm sich fragen Konjunktiv Eine Art Konjunktiv (Möglichkeitsform) kann mit iv ausgedrückt werden: * takuk schlagen ** t-iv-akuk soll schlagen oeri tìngayìl txe’lanit tivakuk oe-ri tì-ngay-ìl txe’lan-it t-iv-akuk ich-betont Abstrakt-wahr-Ergativ Herz-Akkusativ schlagen-Konjunktiv Die Wahrheit soll/möge mein Herz schlagen Stimmung: Die zweite Stelle nach den Anfangskonsonanten der letzten Silbe kann mit den folgenden Affekt-Einschüben besetzt werden: * ei = gerne, positive Stimmung * äng = ungerne, negative Stimmung * tar-ei-on = jagt gerne * tar-äng-on = jagt ungerne Oel ngati kam(ei)e. Ich Sehe dich gerne. Oel ngati kam(äng)e. Ich Sehe dich ungerne. Das Verb "Sein" Es gibt zwei Übersetzungen: * Mit Substantiven oder Adjektiven: lu (ähnlich wie im Spanischen ser) * Als Ortsangabe oder Existenz: tok (wie im Spanischen estar) Beispiele * oe-ri toktor lu. ** ich-betont Doktor sein. ** Ich bin Arzt. * oe-ri mì na'ring tok. ** ich-betont in Wald befinden. ** Ich bin im Wald. * sempul mì kelku tok. ** Vater in Haus sein. ** Der Vater ist zu Hause. * txop som lu. ** Feuer heiß sein. ** Das Feuer ist heiß. * txop-a som = som-a txop ** das heiße Feuer Fragen/Antworten * peú,'úpe was ** fi'u dies ** tsa'u das * pesu,tupe wer ** tsatu diese (Person) * peyfa,fyape wie (Art) ** fifya so * pehem,kempe wie (Aktion) * pehrr,krrpe wann ** tsakrr dann * pelun,lumpe warum * peseng,tsengpe wo ** fitseng(e) hier ** tsatseng dort Hinweis Ja-Nein-Fragen enden mit einem gesprochenen Fragezeichen srak? Zahlen → Siehe auch: *Hauptartikel Oktale Arithmetik Das Zahlensystem basiert auf der 8, da die Na'vi 4 Finger an jeder Hand haben. 'aw 1, mune 2, tsìng 4, vofu 16, tsìvol 32. Es scheint, dass die Wurzel für 4 tsì und die für 8 vol ist. In einem anderen Beitrag habe ich die Zahl 7 kinä entdeckt. Syntax Die Wortstellung ist ziemlich frei, das heißt, die Satzteile Subjekt (S), Verb (V) und Objekt (O) können in jeder Reihenfolge stehen: SVO, SOV, OVS, OSV, VSO, VOS. Auch die Stellung von Hauptwort und Ergänzungen (Adjektiv=Eigenschaftswort, Genitivattribut=Besitzer, Relativsatz) ist frei, wobei aber zwischen Hauptwort und Eigenschaftswort ein a steht. Die Verneinung wird mit ke gebildet, das vor dem entsprechenden Wort oder Satzteil steht. Bei Verben gibt es noch den Ausdruck rä'ä, der vor Verben einem Verbot entspricht (englisch do not). Entscheidungsfragen enden mit srak, Ausrufe können mit nang markiert werden. Die oben Präpositionen genannten Verhältniswörter können vor oder nach dem Hauptwort stehen. Vorangestellt bewirken einige von ihnen die Erweichung des Anfangsbuchstaben, z.B. mì (in). Wenn sie nach dem Hauptwort verwendet werden, dann verbinden sie sich zu einem Wort mit ihm, z.B. hu nga (mit dir) = ngahu. Der Fallmarker -ri hebt das entsprechende Hauptwort hervor. Dieses steht dann meist am Satzanfang und hat keine weiteren Fallmarkierungen. Die Reihenfolge der Bestandteile eines Hauptwortes ist: Präposition Zahl-Stamm-Geschlecht-Fall. Hierbei kann das Hauptwort entweder eine Präposition oder eine Fallmarkierung haben, aber nicht beides gleichzeitig. Es gibt keine Artikel, d.h. der/die/das und ein/eine fallen in der Übersetzung weg. Bei Betonung können aber Wörter wie fi'u (dies) oder 'aw (eins) gebraucht werden. Nebensätze können mit folgenden Wörtern (Konjunktion) eingeleitet werden: * na (wie) * to (als in Vergleichen, mehr/weniger als) * san (Zitat, Hervorhebung) * sìk (Zitat/Hervorhebungs-Ende) * sì (und, verbindet zwei Dinge) * últe (und, verbindet 2 Sätze * fu (oder) * slä (aber) * futa (dass) * fte (so dass, damit) * tfeke (damit nicht) * txo (wenn, falls) * a (der/die/das, Relativpronomen) Ein Relativsatz erläutert ein Hauptwort, im Deutschen beginnt dieser Satztyp mit der/die/das. Beispiel für einen Relativsatz: tute a tsun (eine Person, die kann) Wortbildung Neue Wörter werden durch Anhängen gebildet, wobei das Hauptwort wie im Deutschen hinten steht. * trr Tag * atan Licht ** trratan Tageslicht * 'eveng Kind * unil Traum ** 'evengunil Kindertraum * utral Baum * vul Ast ** utralvul Baumast Eigenschaftswörter können vom Hauptwort mit le- abgeleitet werden: * hrrap (Gefahr) * lehrrap (gefährlich) Abstrakte Hauptwörter können von Verben und Eigenschaftswörtern mit tì- gebildet werden: * rey (leben) * tìrey (das Leben) * ngay (wahr) * tìngay (Wahrheit) Personen, die mit einer Handlung assoziiert sind, werden mit -tu bezeichnet: * spe'é (fangen) * spe'étu (Gefangener) Personen, die eine Handlung gewohnheitsmäßig oder beruflich ausüben, werden mit -yu gekennzeichnet: * táron (jagen) * táronyu (Jäger) Verben werden mit si (tun,machen) vom Hauptwort abgeleitet: * kelku (Wohnung) * kelku si (wohnen) * nari (Auge) * nari si (aufpassen) Adverben werden mit nì- gebildet. Ein Adverb ist ein Umstandswort, das angibt wie eine Tätigkeit ausgeführt wird. * ftúe (einfach) * nìftue (auf einfache Weise) Vokabeln Ihr findet eine Liste der Vokabeln hier: Na'vi (Vokabeln) Vorkommen im Film Hier findet ihr alle Passagen, die im Film verwendet werden: Gesprochenes Na'vi in Avatar Quellen * Die Infos stammen im Wesentlichen von dieser Seite: learnnavi.org und von der englischen Seite zur Na'vi language (Link siehe linke Randspalte). * Infos zum Film gibts hier: Avatar – Aufbruch nach Pandora * Interview mit dem Autor bei der BBC http://news.bbc.co.uk/2/hi/entertainment/8408245.stm * Ähnlicher Artikel aus Toronto, L'express http://www.lexpress.to/archives/4560/ * Einige Highlights von Na'vi mit Gastbeitrag von Paul Frommer http://languagelog.ldc.upenn.edu/nll/?p=1977 * The New York Times Magazine mit Beispieldialog zum Anhören http://www.nytimes.com/2009/12/06/magazine/06FOB-onlanguage-t.html?_r=2 * http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/Appendix:Na%27vi#S en:Na'vi Language es:Lengua na'vi ja:ナヴィ語 nl:Na'vi taal pl:Język Na'vi ru:На’ви (язык) Kategorie:Geschichte und Kultur